


Your Tongue, My Ass

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Ass Play, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Licking, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: Eddie definitely wants Venom's tongue up his ass, but his thoughts aren't quiet so Venom does it for him while they're out in public.





	Your Tongue, My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Used [ this ](http://skiplo-wave.tumblr.com/post/178872623066/venom-having-their-long-as-tongue-hanging) and [ this ](http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/179119682206/tonguessssssss)

Eddie was standing on the sidewalk, trying to remember why he was here. There was a bag in his hand, full of food he ordered earlier in the day. He just didn't know he left to get it. Venom was doing that thing again where he didn't tell Eddie they were going out. 

Eddie narrowed his eyes as he stared at his hand.

There was black goo wrapping around his fingers, trying to get in to the bag. 

"Stop it." Eddie said abruptly to his hand, startling the people that walked by him. 

At this point, he ignores the weird stares and glances. They were never going to stop, and it's not like he did his best to control himself around Venom, who would actively do whatever he wanted because he could. 

The black goo remained around Eddie's fingers until it began to retreat further into Eddie's tan sweater sleeve. 

**Can't we just eat here?**

Eddie wasn't going to eat on the side of the street. There were already people that were staring at him because he was talking to thin air. He didn't want to give those people a reason to think he was crazy and probably homeless. Venom can wait till they get home. 

**Pussy.**

"Shit stain." Eddie mumbled under his breath. 

There was this force that nudge him forward violently and he could barely catch himself before he hit a lamp post. It wasn't a nice gesture at all. Venom always did this thing where he would control Eddie, take over him because he could. And there was this evil laughter like Venom enjoyed that, and he did. Eddie, however, wasn't too happy.

"You fucking parasite." Eddie hissed as he rubbed his face, muttering into his hand because people were watching. 

**Take that back!**

Eddie just made a face as he continued to walk. He frowned miserably as he continued to rub his face with his free hand. Maybe they shouldn't eat this evening, that should show Venom. It was a cruel thought, and Venom was tempted to respond, but there was this looming darkness that was just about to over power Eddie. 

_Can't you just calm down?_ Eddie was screeching in the back of his mind. 

When Venom was upset, Eddie could feel it, and it was the most sickening thing. It's like he wanted to throw up. 

**We're hungry.** Venom was restless. 

Eddie barely noticed the black sludge tracing down his fingers again, the ones that were holding the white bag of food. Venom wanted to peek in the take out boxes and pull out a snack but Eddie switched hands, and held the bag with the other. That definitely wasn't fair.

**Eddie, seriously, eat.**

Eddie may have been hungry, but he had self control. He knows that Venom doesn't and he did his best to compensate for the both of them, but that's not how it was going to be today. It was surprising that Venom didn't just take control so he could eat now. He was being considerate. 

_Just wait a little longer._

**One bite.**

Eddie sighed, but he lifted the bag, holding the bottom of the boxes flat with his other hand so he could open the top one. There were fresh tater tots in the box, and it wasn't a side item. Eddie couldn't help himself when he asked for a whole plate of them. They were still hot, too. 

Venom was quick to peek out through the neck of Eddie's sweater, his mouth opening wide to catch the tater tot Eddie tossed in the air. Eddie wanted to not be noticeable. But there was a kid who saw the black head resting on Eddie's shoulder to eat. _That_ doesn't happen. Eddie didn't see the glance of the kid who walked by, turning back to see if it was true. 

Eddie closed the box after he gave Venom a few pieces. 

_Better?_

**For now.** Venom was barely satisfied. **Your stomach is growling.**

Eddie couldn't hear it, but he felt like his stomach was trying to eat itself. He's had multiple meals for breakfast, and the last one was two hours ago. Because of Venom, he was always hungry. And they hadn't had a healthy meal ever since Venom made his mark. That's a while. All this greasy food was going to make him fat. He never ate chocolate as much as he does now. And the tater tots were a bit extreme. Eddie mashed his lips together as he fought the urge to stop everything and eat. 

**You should take care of us.**

"Calm down, V." Eddie said quietly. "We're not far away. You have to have some patience."

**That's for pussies.**

Eddie sighed again, his free hand covering his face in frustration. He shouldn't expect more from Venom. The only way to keep Venom quiet was to feed him. Eddie went in the box again and took a handful of tater tots in his palm. Venom's tendrils were wrapping around his wrist before the bulge appeared. Sharp teeth opened and Venom's tongue was pulling all of the tater tots in his mouth.

"That's excessive." Eddie muttered. 

Though, he was amazed what Venom could do with his tongue. He always noticed how long it was, how wet it always was. Eddie's fingers were covered in saliva just because Venom licked him to get the tater tots in his mouth. 

He had to control his thoughts because Venom could hear them, too. 

But Eddie took another tater tot and tossed it in the air. Venom's tongue quickly snatched it, and in the next second, he had it in his mouth. He was suddenly feeling a little better, but he still had this overwhelming hunger, and Eddie could obviously feel it, too. Eddie had his mind on Venom's tongue, curious about how long it actually was. And when Venom was in his true form, taking over Eddie's body, his tongue was much thicker, longer, and it dripped more saliva. 

He's had these thoughts before about Venom's tongue. There were times where he would just stare. Eddie had to admit he was curious, like extremely curious. Today might've been one of those days where he was feeling _some_ type of way. He barely ever expressed it much, but seeing Venom's tongue now, knowing what it would be like if it was bigger, how warm it actually was, Eddie had some thoughts he couldn't keep quiet. 

_God, I want that up my ass._ Eddie thought harmlessly as Venom tried to get in the box on his own. His head turned and he was looking up at Eddie. **I heard that.**

Eddie looked straight ahead, like he didn't think anything, like he didn't hear that Venom acknowledged what he thought. But he was sweating because his true thoughts were definitely coming out. He cursed under his breath, but still he did his best to ignore the fact that Venom caught him thinking something lewd and sexual. 

**No one would know if I just slipped in your ass right now.** Venom was only open to the idea because Eddie thought about it. 

"The worst idea I've ever heard, V." Eddie snapped quietly, hissing at thin air as he walked by a few people. He was quick to turn the corner so they wouldn't think anything of it. 

**But is it though?**

Eddie felt something wrapping around his waist. It made him stiffen as he walked. There was something moving down his lower back, inching closer and closer to where he originally wanted Venom's tongue. That wet trail he felt was saliva, and Eddie knew that Venom would definitely do something if he didn't stop him. 

He lifted his sweater slightly to yank at the black goo that was tight around him. When he pulled, Venom resisted. 

**Why not?**

_Because you don't do shit like that in public._

**No one would know.**

"I would fucking know." Eddie hissed again. 

Venom thought that was the point. Only the two of them would know what's going on underneath Eddie's clothes. There was this weird heat that was beginning to over take Eddie's body. Venom knows what it's like when Eddie touches himself, and he could do the same thing. 

Eddie had stopped walking slowly, turning back to see who was around him. It wasn't a lot of people now, but it was still enough to make his face red. Venom was still wrapped around him, spreading lower between his thighs. That's when Eddie's breathing quickened. 

This was so wrong. 

And he knew that it was.

It's not like he was masturbating. Well, _he_ wasn't. Venom was about to do that for him. 

"Okay." Eddie said quietly. "Just don't fuck around." he continued walking on the sidewalk, keeping his pace slow because he could feel where Venom was between his legs. 

**I'm gonna.** Venom had no shame. 

Eddie felt the wetness pressing at his hole. It wasn't overwhelming. A thin warm tongue just barely pushed inside him, feeling around gently. Eddie had closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again, continuing to walk like he felt nothing. But he was getting hotter, his heart was racing, he was already getting this urge to stop everything and undress. 

There's nothing stopping him. 

Except for the fact that they were in public. 

Venom kept his tongue moving inside Eddie as he walked. Eddie was slightly moving his hips, doing his best to walk normally, but he knew exactly where he wanted Venom's tongue. 

They've definitely done this before. 

There was no way that Eddie could hold a straight face the way he was doing if they hadn't done anything before. 

"Wider." Eddie said under his breath.

Venom complied, his tongue growing more inside him. Eddie clenched his jaw, biting down on his voice to suppress a moan that was about to slip out. He had all these vulgar thoughts that Venom listened, liking everything that Eddie wanted from him. 

He pushed his tongue further before he pulled out to rub Eddie's hole. More of Venom's tendrils began to wrap around Eddie's thighs, the rubbing friction of Eddie's jeans making him feel good. A small tendril had wrapped around Eddie's cock, stroking slowly to feel his cock pulse. Lucky enough for Eddie, his sweater was long enough to cover the bulging of the front of his jeans. Venom teased around his hole with his tongue, until Eddie aggressively thought that Venom should stick it back in him. 

**Feel good?**

"Yeah." Eddie huffed under his breath. "Keep going." he was practically begging. 

It was getting hard to walk at this point. It hurt. Eddie couldn't think straight, and it wasn't helping that there was a tongue up his ass. 

_Wider._ He thought desperately. He wanted Venom's tongue to be wider. 

**Go somewhere private.**

Eddie looked around to find a place where it could be just them. They would be lucky to find such a place outside. There would always be one or two people passing by if they went into an alleyway. Eddie was breathing hard as he turned back. There had to be some place. 

He turned the corner to find an empty lot behind some restaurant that was about to close for the evening. There was no one sitting at the tables outside, and he was the only person to walk in that direction. When he looked around, he saw people on the other side of the street, but not where he was. 

**Here.** Venom could sense that Eddie wouldn't make it another block. 

"What are you going to do, V?"

**Use my tongue, just like Eddie wants.**

Eddie definitely wanted that. And as shameful as he knew it was, he was going to let it happen. He walked where the lights were, going past the tables to where it was darker, where it would only be shadows. It was hard to walk, so when he could, he stopped and leaned against the concrete. 

Venom began to take over. More black goo spread over Eddie's arms and at his waist over the sweater. Yet, Venom was still licking inside his ass. His tongue was growing more, filling Eddie up and making him moan louder. He wanted to hide his voice, but he couldn't. Venom kept his arms down. 

**We want to hear Eddie.**

"O-okay." Eddie didn't want to fight it. 

He actually really enjoyed this. Not the risky part of it, not the fact that if anyone just looked down where they were, they would see a man about to be possessed by some alien parasite. He liked feeling Venom fuck him with his tongue. That was the only part that got him wet. He was enjoying every second of it. 

He moaned, too. As quiet as his voice was, he was still loud, and it was making him blush. He cursed and cursed, wanting to reach in his jeans and touch himself. 

**We got Eddie.**

"I know, but it's not enough." Eddie shoved his black covered hand in his jeans, reaching in his underwear to rub his cock that was aching to release. "Come on, V, I'm close." he said through his teeth, desperately wanting to cum. 

Venom wanted him to cum. When Eddie feels good, he feels good, too. What else could Eddie possibly want though? Venom just wanted to feel more of Eddie. Was that what Eddie wanted? To be one?

Venom's tongue was replaced by a thicker tendril that could fill Eddie up more. Eddie's voice was shaking as he touched himself, as he was fucked by that part of him that he belonged to. His chest caved as he leaned more into the concrete wall, almost falling over because his knees were shaking. Venom had showed more of himself around Eddie's body, almost masking him. 

Eddie's face was almost masked, Venom's mouth wide open around his head. His thick tongue had pressed up against Eddie's face as more of Venom began to take over him. He didn't mask Eddie though. The tip of his tongue had gently moved in Eddie's open mouth, resting on Eddie's tongue. 

That's when Eddie's mouth opened wider. 

Eddie could feel Venom's tongue pressing on his lips, the wet saliva dripping from his chin. Venom didn't force his tongue down Eddie's throat, he thought it was much nicer to feel the tip of Eddie's tongue instead. Even Eddie was moving his own tongue with Venom's. They were tasting each other, and they were enjoying every second of it. 

_I'm so close._ Eddie closed his eyes as his lips closed around Venom's tongue. He moaned quietly as he felt Venom's tongue press on the inside of his cheek, getting him to open his mouth again. 

Venom wanted to hear his voice. 

And Eddie wasn't as quiet when he came. He stopped breathing for just a second as he got this flash of white that made his thoughts stop. This was the quietest he's been in his mind. But there was this raging heat in his body that wouldn't slow. His hips rutted against the orgasm, making it last as long as it could go because the feeling was amazing. Venom felt that same heat, and he never understood what was so amazing about an orgasm until he felt it with Eddie. 

That's the only reason he would want to feel something as great as that, because Eddie was feeling it, too. 

Eddie had to take a minute because he could barely breathe. He hasn't felt that good in a while. So Venom was definitely proud when Eddie thought that. 

**We're good to Eddie?**

"Very good." Eddie answered. 

Venom's tongue pressed up against his face, the tip rubbing over Eddie's lips to get his attention. Eddie let Venom rub his tongue on him, and for a slight second, moved his lips to kiss Venom's tongue, a nice gesture that happened once in a while. But it was messy. 

Eddie had to wipe his face with the sleeve of his sweater when Venom had moved. 

The tendrils had sucked in to the black goo that was moving underneath Eddie's sweater, hiding itself. A thin trail wrapped around Eddie's fingers, flattening against the palm of his hand. Eddie sighed quietly and moved to walk out of the area. Venom was calm finally.

But that only lasted a second. 

Eddie heard the plastic bag rustling in his hand, and soon the top box opened. He stopped on the sidewalk, annoyed that Venom couldn't control himself. Eddie should've known though, Venom did say he was hungry earlier.

"Can't you fucking wait?" Eddie yelled at his hand. 

A few people looked at him, mildly concerned for the man talking to his hand. They couldn't see the black goo that peeked out of the box to look back at him.

**We are hungry.**

"We're not savages." He said angrily, just about to switch hands, but his arm went stiff. 

**Pussy.** Venom kept Eddie's arm still so he could go into the box and continue eating what was left. All Eddie could do was sigh quietly and keep walking.


End file.
